Sugar and Spice
by hadleygirl
Summary: What are little girls made of? The team searches for the missing daughter of a Navy Commander. Next in the TAD series:Callie Harris w/Tony - complications possibly in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

It was almost the end of the day and Agent Callie Harris was hiding in Abby's lab. There was no other description. She felt like crap; she was totally exhausted and, if Gibbs caught her lying around at her desk, she'd never hear the end of it.

"So why are you down here again?" Abby asked mischief in her voice.

"What? I can't just come spend time with my favorite Lab Tech Extraordinaire?" Callie replied.

Abby gave her a look that plainly said 'no'.

"Fine. If you must know, I'm hiding from Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Abby's tone was shocked, "Why would you be hiding from him?"

Callie shrugged, "I don't know, Abs. Sometimes I think because we worked together before, he expects more from me than he does Tim or Tony. It feels like I'm constantly under scrutiny and the least little thing gets me called on the carpet."

"I don't know, Cal, maybe he just thinks that because you're older, you should know better." Abby knew Callie was sometimes sensitive about her age but she had learned how to tease the other agent about it.

"Ha…Ha, very funny," Harris replied, no humor in her tone.

"Lighten up, Harris, you're always so serious." Abby corrected, "Think about it - You've got the best job in the world; you've got the best boss in the world; and, you've got this hot Italian number sleeping with you."

"Abby!"

Abby smiled, "Come on, Callie, admit it. You know he's drop dead gorgeous. What's it like, being with DiNozzo?"

It was Callie's turn to add some mischief, "Now, Abby, you remember one of the things I told the four of you when we first met?"

Abby's face clearly said she didn't. "I never, ever, kiss and tell." Abby smiled as Callie continued, "Now, if you wanted to share notes about relationships and wanted to fill me in on you and the mighty McGee?"

It was Abby's turn to be shocked, "Callie!"

"Harris!" Tony's voice called from the doorway to the lab. Both girls jumped guiltily. Tony saw the startled reaction and then smiled, "Come on, Cal. We caught a case."

"Sure, DiNozzo, right there." Callie replied. Then, turning back to Abby, she gave a quick smile and a fist bump, "Later, Abs."

And she ran to catch Tony as Abby called, "Later, you two!"

Once the elevator doors closed, Tony asked, "So, what were you girls talking about?"

Callie smiled, "None ya, DiNozzo. The charm won't work."

"So, you think I'm charming, then?" He replied incorrigibly.

Callie shook her head as they exited, making their way to the rolling lab where Gibbs and McGee waited. Once inside the truck, the team took off.

"Nice of you to join us, Agent Harris." Gibbs reprimanded.

Ignoring the comment, Callie asked, "What's our call?"

McGee explained from behind Callie, "A missing 8 year old. Didn't make it home from school."

"And that's NCIS' problem, why?" Callie quizzed.

"Because her father is a Navy Commander with top secret clearance in the Pentagon," Tony filled in, "And that makes him and her targets."

"So, we're thinking kidnap? Has there been a ransom?" Callie continued to question.

Gibbs intoned, "Well, gee, Harris, wish we'd thought to ask those questions."

"Yes, sir."

Tony whispered, "We'll find out once we get to the scene."

"How come Callie calls you 'sir' and you never correct her?" McGee asked, not realizing he'd spoken loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Callie's former Navy, Probie. She can't help herself," Tony smiled at her as he replied.

"She does it out of force of habit, McGee, in response to a superior's order or command." Gibbs cut her a sideways glance. "And I gave up trying to break her of that particular habit a long time ago."

Callie just shrugged. She was obviously in the dog house, again, because she hadn't been where Gibbs thought she should be and the guys were content to let her remain that way. Sometimes it was survival of the fittest with Gibbs – if he was on Callie, he wasn't after them.

They pulled into an upscale subdivision where several cars were parked in a driveway. Groups of three and four people were scattered all around in other neighborhood yards. As the team exited the truck, they were met by a tall, handsome Navy commander. Thomas Burkhart was almost thirty years old with black hair, graying slightly at the temple, with crystal blue eyes. His body stilled showed a fit form that could be battle ready on call.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Commander Thomas Burkhart asked.

"That's me," Gibbs replied, extending his hand in greeting.

"I'm Commander Thomas Burkhart. It's my daughter, Lisa, who's missing," he replied, returning Gibbs' firm handshake.

Turning back to the others, Gibbs continued, "Commander, my team. Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Callie Harris." Each of them nodded as introduced.

"So, sir, why don't you tell me what Lisa's normal routine is," Gibbs began, pulling a pad from his back pocket.

"She rides the bus to and from school every day. The bus stop is at the end of the street," the Commander began explaining.

Tony nodded as he got a look from Gibbs. Grabbing his camera and pad, he made his way back to the bus stop to begin his search.

"Lisa, along with two other girls here in the subdivision all walk together and then go to one or the other of their homes to wait for parents. Nearly everyone in this neighborhood is a Pentagon family, Agent Gibbs. We all watch out for the other." The Commander's tone implied no one here would do harm.

Callie interjected, "Are those the two girls, Commander?" Pointing to a table on a porch next door to the Commander's home, two girls around 8 or 9 appeared to be coloring and taking no interest in the proceedings.

"Yes, Agent Harris, that's them." He confirmed.

Callie nodded her thanks and made her way to join the kids.

"So, Commander, I have to ask," Gibbs spoke again quietly, "Are you working on anything that would make you or your family a target?"

This was the question that Commander Burkhart had been pondering ever since his wife's call, "Agent Gibbs, I truly don't know. I don't think so but my files are an open book to you. Tell me what you need."

McGee spoke for the first time, "We would have to have security clearance and access codes to review your information, Commander."

"Not if I give them to you, Agent McGee," The commander's tone spoke of his determination to find his daughter at all costs. He would deal with the consequences.

"Thank you, Commander," Gibbs patted the younger man on the shoulder; "Agent McGee here will go with you and begin reviewing that information."

The Commander nodded as Tim grabbed his laptop. He would backup all the Commander's files and, at the same time, McGee would load a Trojan horse program that would enable NCIS to track any type of unauthorized access to the Commander's systems.

"One more thing, Commander. Is your wife up to a few questions?" Gibbs looked up to the Navy officer from where he had been writing on his note pad.

"Certainly, Agent Gibbs. Right this way," And the Commander led Gibbs and McGee to where his wife was sitting on the porch, surrounded by friends. "Tish, this is Special Agent Gibbs. He's leading the search for Lisa."

Tish Burkhart was a petite, blue eyed blonde. The kind that Anthony DiNozzo would normally be tripping over himself to interview. Gibbs had to give Callie marks on that – Tony's Don Juan attitude had certainly curbed.

As the Agents had approached, the supporters for Ms. Burkhart had drifted away, leaving the young mother alone on a patio-style couch. Sparing a quick glance for his wife, the Commander led Tim into the house, giving Gibbs time alone.

"So, Agent Gibbs," Tish said through a tear-stained face, "What can I help with?"

"Just a few quick questions, Ms. Burkhart…"

"Tish, please? Ms. Burkhart's my mother-in-law," she smiled.

Gibbs smiled back, "Alright, Tish. What's Lisa's normal school day routine?" Deliberately asking the same question he had asked the commander, Gibbs wanted to see if their stories differentiated in any way.

Clearing her throat and taking a breath, Tish began, "Normally, she rides the bus to and from school and walks home with Macy and Riley, the other two girls her age that live in the subdivision. Most of the time, she comes straight home."

"Why not today?" Gibbs asked politely.

"I'm a diagnostician for the Fairfax County School District. Three to four times a month, I have to work until 4:30pm testing at-risk children. Today was one of those days."

"And on those days? What would Lisa usually do?"

"She knows to go home with either Macy or Riley. She gets to stay and play and then she knows to be here at the house by 5:30pm. No later. When she wasn't here by 6pm tonight, that's how we knew there was a problem."

"Tish, is it possible that Lisa's testing her boundaries?"

The mom gave Gibbs a knowing smile, "You have children, then, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs always hesitated when asked this question. He never liked to say he'd had a child because that caused people to react more sympathetically than he cared for. To answer, yes he had kids, implying they were still alive, also sometimes created issues. In this case, he went for the affirmative.

"I do, Tish. I know how they can be sometimes."

She nodded, "Well, Lisa's still a bit young or maybe Thomas and I still have our bluff in, but, no I don't think this is willful disobedience on her part."

"And no disagreements of any kind?" Gibbs continued to question.

"No, no temper tantrums or anything of late." And Tish Burkhart let a small sob escape.

Pushing forward, Gibbs asked, "So what was Lisa wearing today?"

"Blue jeans with a white t-shirt and pink sweater. She had on pink and white sneakers and a big pink and white bow in her hair."

"Tish, I need to ask you for two more things." Gibbs tone was very serious and he was finding it hard to make eye contact.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"I need something that Lisa wore recently. Maybe her pajama top? It would have her scent if we needed it for rescue dogs."

Mrs. Burkhart nodded, "Of course, Agent Gibbs. That makes perfect sense. I should have thought of that." She started to get up and run inside the house but Gibbs stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"The other thing?" Gibbs started, "I need something with her DNA. A hairbrush or toothbrush?"

"But why would you…" And she trailed off, realizing what the Agent was asking for. Tish nodded bravely, "Of course, Agent Gibbs. I understand."

She paused before entering the house, turning to look at the older agent, tears glistening. "You will find her, won't you, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs closed his notebook and looked at the mother who was trying desperately not to lose total control, "Mrs. Burkhart, you have my word. My team and I will definitely find your daughter."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. Thank you." And Gibbs patted her on the shoulder as she passed him, entering her home to gather the things the agent had requested.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had made his way back from the bus stop and was waiting at the van for the rest of the team. From his vantage point, he had watched Gibbs conduct the interview with the missing girl's mother. He then began to scour the area for a petite, red head. He'd almost missed her; she had blended too neatly with the young girls coloring at the next door neighbor's house. He was joined by Gibbs, carrying the items he had requested from Mrs. Burkhart. As he bagged the pajama top and hair brush, Jethro raised a questioning brow at his Senior Field Agent. Tony only pointed to the table where the other agent sat.

When Callie had excused herself from Gibbs and the Commander, she had quietly made her way to the picnic table where the two little girls sat coloring. Not speaking, Callie had taken a seat across and grabbed a coloring book of her own. Opening to a page she liked, she reached into the stack of crayons poured out on the table and began working on a picture. It wasn't too long before curiosity got the better of the younger girls.

"Are you here because Lisa's missing?" the question came from a petite brunette with pigtails and a toothless grin.

Looking up at her smiling face, Callie replied, "Yes, I am." And then Callie went back to coloring her picture.

"So, what's your name?"

"Callie."

The brunette replied, "I'm Macy."

Looking up again, Callie smiled, "Macy. That's a very pretty name."

Not to be outdone, the second girl, a chubby faced angel with black hair and dark eyes quickly added, "My name's Riley."

Callie smiled at her, too, "Well, Riley's a very pretty name, too."

"Is Lisa okay?" Macy asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out, Macy. Can you tell me why she didn't come home from school?" Callie put her head back down to color, hoping that appearing disinterested would make the girls more open to conversation.

"Oh, she left school, she just didn't come home," Riley answered, matter of fact.

"Riley!" Macy admonished.

Callie smiled to herself, a small chink in the feigned indifference appearing. "Oh, I thought she didn't leave school. My mistake." Callie paused before adding, "So she left school, she just didn't get off at the stop with the two of you."

Riley and Macy shared a quick glance. It was Riley who broke again, "No, she got off somewhere else."

"Riley! We're not supposed to tell," Macy corrected again.

"Well, if Lisa's not here, she's not going to get us cookies like she promised." Riley's response was reasonable.

Callie looked up from her coloring, "So, what if I promised cookies for helping me?"

Riley's face lit up, "Okay, I'll help."

Macy was a little more reluctant but finally capitulated, "Okay, she got off the bus with Mason."

Callie looked at the other girl, "Who's Mason?"

"He's a new boy. Lisa thought she'd rather play with him after school than us," Riley supplied.

"Yeah, see, after school, we like to play dolls and dress up," Macy interjected

"My mom made me this really neat box with all these old clothes and jewelry and shoes that me and Macy play with. And Lisa just never wants to do that." The affront evident in Riley's voice.

"Well, that sounds like fun to me," Callie supplied, keeping the girls talking, "And Lisa doesn't like that?"

"No," Macy added angrily, "She would rather play catch or climb a tree, like some dumb old boy."

Callie kept the laugh that was bubbling up tamped down as she asked, "So where does Mason live?"

The girls exchanged another look before Riley answered, "I'm not exactly sure. He rides the bus with us. He's always already on when we get on and then gets off somewhere after us."

"And do you know Mason's last name?" Callie quizzed.

The girls shared a glance before Macy answered, "No, I just know he's new and his momma doesn't work where our parents work."

Nodding that she understood the implication, Callie asked once more, for clarification, "And Lisa went with him today?"

Both girls nodded.

During the last of the interrogation, Gibbs had been slowly walking up to his agent, making sure the girls stayed focused on Callie. He had heard Harris exact the information skillfully from the playmates. When he saw their final confirmation that Lisa had not made it home, he walked up behind Callie and put a hand on her shoulder.

Callie had sensed Gibbs presence earlier on. She wasn't surprised when he joined them. Looking up to see the older man smiling at all the girls, Macy asked Callie, "Is he your daddy?"

Feeling the grip tighten on her shoulder, Callie bit her lip to keep from laughing as Riley, not to be outdone added, "Cause he looks like he could be your daddy?"

"No, I'm not Callie's dad," Gibbs finally supplied, knowing if Callie spoke she was going to laugh uproariously, "We work together and it's time for us to leave."

Callie, still unable to speak, stood from the table. "Aren't you taking your picture, Callie?" Macy asked.

Callie smiled warmly, "No, you girls keep it for me. I owe you cookies, remember? I'll get it then."

They both nodded excitedly and waved their goodbyes as Callie left with Gibbs.

Once back at the truck, the agents began exchanging notes. "Bus stop only shows two sets of tracks, Boss. Nothing that even remotely looks like foul play." Tony began.

"That matches what the two girls gave me as well, _Dad_," Callie was unable to resist the comment and couldn't hide the smile. Gibbs rolled his eyes and then slapped Callie in the back of the head as she continued, "We've got a new playmate to find whose family is not employed by the Pentagon."

Tony asked, "How do we know the little girls aren't making up the story that Lisa got on the bus just to keep themselves out of trouble?"

McGee, who had finally joined the other agents, added, "Not all children are like you were, DiNozzo."

Callie, who started to snap at Tim for the comment, got a quick restraining hand to the back from Tony. He sniped, "I'm just saying, McGeek, that they could be fibbing to protect themselves."

"Well, most school buses now have cameras that videotape their routes. Keeps the bus drivers from getting into trouble and also helps back up stories of who beats up who." McGee supplied.

"Know that from experience, McGee?" Callie bit.

Gibbs, who knew why Callie's tone was sharp with Tim, slapped Callie on the back of the head again, "Enough from you." He growled where only Harris could hear.

Tim, who had missed the snap in Callie's voice, replied innocently, "It's S.O.P. in several districts."

"Fine," Gibbs finally broke in, "We can't do much else tonight. Until we can confirm that Lisa did get off with the new boy and exactly who the boy is, we've no place to start looking. I want everyone in the office by 0-500. I want to be at the kids' school by 0-700. Understood?"

The team nodded and responded in various ways. They would be making a long day of it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5:15 am and Callie had her head on her desk. She thought she had felt miserable yesterday afternoon but during the night and early morning, things had gotten progressively worse. When Tony picked her up outside her apartment at 4:30 this morning, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

She had trudged into the office; spared a look at McGee and breathed a silent prayer of thanks that Gibbs was not yet at his desk.

Tony came in, breakfast in hand. Putting the large sausage, egg and cheese burrito, already opened, in front of Callie's face on the desk, he started to speak.

The smell was all it took. Casting a woeful eye at Tony, she made a mad dash for the bathroom; hand over her mouth lest any offending chunks escape.

Tim and Tony shared a glance and then Tony shrugged, "Want a burrito, McGee?"

Tim stood up, smiling, "Well, I'd hate to see good food go to waste." And he joined Tony.

They both turned as Gibbs, coffee in hand, made his way around the corner. Seeing the two agents eating, he shook his head and smiled. Turning to Callie's now empty desk, he questioned, "This is twice in two days she's not at her desk. Where is Harris?"

Tim and Tony exchanged a knowing smile as Tim replied, "I'd say the head."

"Well, go get her, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.

"No way. No how. That was Ziva's thing, going into the bathroom of the opposite sex. I'm not about to do that here." Tony turned a stricken look to Gibbs.

Tim rescued, "I think Abby's already here. I can call her."

Gibbs gave Tim a look that said do it already as McGee picked up the phone and called the lab.

In the women's restroom, Callie was clutching the commode and attempting to empty the contents of her already empty stomach. She didn't realize anyone was around until she heard Abby's quiet voice.

"You know, you really don't look so hot."

"Good, cause I'd hate to think I looked better than I felt," Callie answered peevishly, as she rocked back from the porcelain fixture.

"What are your symptoms?" Abby grabbed a paper towel and wet it down. She then walked around the stall to hand it to an extremely pale Callie.

"Ever since Tony took me to this Thai restaurant the other night, I've been miserable. I can't keep anything down. Something that smells good one minute repulses me the next. I'm completely exhausted because my stomach rolls and churns all night." Callie described as she wiped her face.

Abby looked at Callie, a slow, mischievous grin spreading her face, "Callie, you and Tony, you are," she paused, "intimate, right?"

Callie, who was trying to survive another wave of nausea, replied from the toilet, "Didn't we have this discussion yesterday?

Still with a grin, "Then did you think that you might not be sick but pregnant?"

Callie's head came up with a snap, her face even more pale.

"I guess I have my answer," Abby laughed.

The display of emotions across Callie's face were comical. The lab tech watched as Agent Harris began to make connections, count days, and, in general, panic over the news Abby had imparted.

"This is not funny, Abby," Callie answered from where she still sat on the bathroom floor.

"Funny or not, it's a possibility, Cal." Abby supplied reasonably.

"Not one I can deal with right this minute," Harris began only to be interrupted when the door to the women's restroom flew open and cracked against the wall.

"Harris! We're leaving with or without you in 5 minutes!" Gibbs yelled from the door.

Abby turned a surprised look on Gibbs. Pulling herself into the stall where Gibbs couldn't quite see her, Callie replied, "Coming, Boss!"

Gibbs cast a skeptical glance toward the disembodied voice but let it slide. He turned on his heel, letting the door click back behind him.

Struggling to her feet, Callie wiped at her face again and then made eye contact with a concerned, yet jovial, Abby.

"Abigail, you keep your suspicions to yourself, do you understand me? Not Tim, not Tony, and sure as hell, NOT GIBBS." Callie threatened.

"Fine," she shrugged, "But you're going to have to face it at some point, Callie."

"I will," Callie gritted out as she walked past Abby, "just not right now. OK?"

Abby shrugged, "Okay by me, Mom-to-be!" And Abby skipped out past Callie.

Rolling her eyes, Harris splashed water on her face and into her mouth, and then ran to catch up with Gibbs and the other guys who were waiting at the elevator.

"Good to go," Callie replied, more chipper than she felt. She took her pack and ball cap from Tony and walking past Gibbs and McGee took a spot in the corner of the elevator, pulling her cap down into place. One thing time with Callie had taught DiNozzo, when she got like this, it was best to let her come to you. Pursuing and pushing Callie Harris into confrontation only tended to make her mulish. Gibbs narrowed a glance at the female and then followed the team into the elevator. He was content to let her think she'd won this round but the fight wasn't over yet.

Once in the garage, Tim grabbed the sedan. Callie, Tony & Gibbs took the van. Not knowing what the day would bring necessitated the use of both vehicles. It was a quiet, contemplative ride to the school for Callie. Next to her, Tony was making calls, notifying the school of their imminent arrival and what they would require.

Once at Lisa's school, Gibbs divided his team. "Harris, you and Tony review the video tape from the school bus. Confirm the girls' story and get visual on what Lisa really did." The two nodded and followed the Assistant Principal who had met the team upon their arrival.

Turning back to the principal who had also been introduced upon getting to the school, Gibbs continued, "Miss Carter, we need to speak with a new male student. He would be in Lisa Burkhart's class. First name, Mason."

"Mason Quimby," the principal supplied, "Right this way, gentlemen." And she led the two agents to the classroom shared by the four students the team had already come to know. As Miss Carter went in to retrieve Mason, Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Alright, McGee, this one's yours."

"Me, Boss, you sure?"

Gibbs nodded, "He's a kid, Tim. You can handle a kid."

"Uh, okay, sure." And Tim nodded as the principal brought out young Mason. Showing them to another empty room, the principal and Gibbs stood at the back while Tim and Mason took seats at a table away from the older adults.

"So, Mason," McGee began, "my name's Tim."

Mason smiled, toothlessly, at McGee, "Hi, Tim. How are you?"

"Well, Mason," Tim smiled back, "I'm just fine."

"Am I in trouble?" Mason queried.

Tim, still smiling replied, "No. Why would you think that?"

"I'm the only one the principal called out of the classroom."

Thinking fast, Tim hit upon an idea of how to approach the scared boy, "Well you see, Mason, I'm in need of some help and I've been told you're the man to ask."

The boy beamed under the compliment, "Really? How can I help?"

"I understand you had a new friend at your house yesterday?"

The boy nodded earnestly, "Lisa." The boy leaned in conspiratorially with McGee as he added, "But she's not like any girl I've ever seen. She likes to play baseball and she even knows how to kick a football."

Tim nodded, "Wow. She sounds really cool."

The boy nodded, "She is. I hope she'll come to my house again soon. But, she's not here today."

"Well, actually, I'm hoping you can help me with that, too, Mason. What happened after you and Lisa played together yesterday?"

"She said she had to go home. She left around 5:15 because she said her mom says she has to be home by 5:30."

"Did your mom or dad take her home?" Tim continued.

The boy shook his head, "No, sir. My mom works until nine or ten every night and I don't got a dad that lives with me."

"Then how did Lisa get home?"

"She walked," Mason answered as if Tim had no sense. "She said her house was just across the field. She even showed it to me from where we were playing in the back yard."

Tim looked over Mason's head to Gibbs who nodded. McGee replied, "Well, see, Mason? Everyone was right. You were just the man for the job. You helped me with everything I needed to know."

"I did?" Again, the boy lit up under McGee's praise.

From the back, Miss Carter spoke, "Oh, Mason. I am so proud of you." And the boy came bounding to the principal, "I think you ought to have an extra ice cream for lunch."

"Could that be my treat, Miss Carter?" Tim asked, joining the others. Miss Carter smiled her acceptance as Tim handed over several dollars, more than enough for ice cream for a week.

"Oh, boy!" Mason shouted and then skipped with his principal back to his classroom.

Gibbs clapped Tim on the shoulder. "Good work, McGee. You want ice cream, too?"

The younger agent smiled at the jest and the two left to meet up with Callie and Tony.

* * *

From their room in the principal's office, Callie began playing the video tape. They watched as the tape clearly showed Lisa getting on the bus with the two other girls Callie had met yesterday. Fast forwarding through several bus stops, DiNozzo and Harris watched Macy and Riley exit the bus, at the stop, alone.

"Well, confirms their story," Callie looked accusingly at DiNozzo.

"We had to be sure, Cal. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," she muttered as she cued the tape forward. Three stops later, they watched as two more figures exited the bus.

"That look like a big bow to you?" DiNozzo pointed.

"Looks like it to me," Callie confirmed, "and the bus driver waved them off."

"Can you get in closer on that street sign?" Tony pointed.

Moving the mouse, Callie dragged the image down and with a few key strokes, the name came in clearer. From his laptop, DiNozzo typed in the street name, searching for known sex offenders in the area. While he was doing that, Callie questioned the Assistant Principal about the bus driver. Getting his name, Callie did a search for him, as well.

"Nothing on the bus driver," Callie answered, "He's clean."

"Not so on my search." Tony looked up, "We've got two known registered sex offenders on young Mason's street. I'm getting the information now."

Callie dubbed a copy of the video tape and stood up to join DiNozzo who had gone off in search of Gibbs and McGee. Just as she was about to leave the room, another wave of nausea assaulted her. Quickly exiting the office, she saw a sign that read GIRLS and dashed in, once again in time for another round of dry heaves.

While DiNozzo had been talking, his back and Tim's to the hall, Gibbs had seen a panicked Callie's frantic run to the girls room. After exchanging their information, Jethro sent Tony and McGee ahead to begin questioning the two new suspects while he waited for his other field agent. As she opened the door, Callie nearly screamed as a less than pleasant Gibbs grabbed the collar of her jacket.

"Harris, be sick on your time, not mine. If you're not fit for duty, go home." Gibbs hissed into her ear. As he spoke, he noticed how pale Callie's features were. Her mouth was drawn as if, even now, she were still fighting not to throw up. What bothered him the most was her reaction – there was no fight or heat in her look – just quick capitulation.

"I'm fine, Gibbs," Callie replied, too quickly for his tastes, "Really. It won't happen again."

Releasing her, Gibbs thrust an open bottle of water at Callie. She didn't have to be told twice as she nearly drained the bottle in one swallow. Smiling, Gibbs added, "Come on, Harris. We've got another scene to investigate." And he headed towards the van, Callie quickly following behind. Their next stop – Mason Quimby's backyard.


	4. Chapter 4

Knocking on the door to Mason Quimby's house, Gibbs kept casting a surreptitious eye at Callie. She had pulled herself together in the van, forcing herself by sheer will to not get sick for the third time in five hours. Upon their exit from the truck, Callie had pulled her cap a little lower over her eyes, making it harder for Gibbs to get a clear look at her face. She was tired of being under the microscope.

From inside the house, they heard a female voice answer, "Coming! Coming!" The door opened to reveal a woman, not much older than Callie, dressed in sweats and wiping sleep from her eyes. "Can I help you?"

Flashing his badge, Gibbs answered, "Agents Gibbs and Harris, NCIS, we'd like to ask you a few questions, Ms. Quimby?"

The woman didn't invite the agents in as she corrected, "Ms. Lange. Quimby was my ex-husband's name. What's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Gibbs answered.

"I'm not in the Navy. Don't know anyone who is." Her response was snappish.

Gibbs smiled, "Well, can't say the same for your son, Mason."

"What's this got to do with Mason?" She was instantly on guard.

"Ms. Lange, your son had a little girl here yesterday after school, the daughter of a Navy officer, and she didn't make it home." Callie finally spoke, hoping woman to woman would penetrate her defenses.

"So?"

"So," Gibbs tone began to get an edge, "Your son was the last one to see her and your house is the last place she was seen. Now, you can start cooperating or I'll have a warrant here in less than thirty minutes and I'll turn this place upside down and inside out."

The woman paled under L.J.'s threat. She immediately became more amiable. "I work until nine every night, Agent Gibbs. Mason is here mostly by himself. The neighbor, Mrs. Godfrey," and she motioned across the street, "she watches him for me, sort of."

"Explain 'sort of'," Callie interrupted.

The woman smiled for the first time, "Mason likes to think he's the man of the house. I let him come and go but Mrs. Godfrey keeps and eye on him. Watches from her window or her front porch. Mason's very good about going straight into the house when he gets off the bus and he always plays where he can be seen."

Gibbs nodded to Callie who took off to interview Mrs. Godfrey. Mrs. Lange continued, "Mason's lonely so if he found a playmate, I promise, he wouldn't do anything to hurt him or her."

Gibbs finally relaxed, "I know, Mrs. Lange. I met Mason today. We don't think he did anything but the girl's been missing since last night."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Concern finally tingeing the woman's voice.

"We're going to park out here in front of your home. Mason said that Lisa, that's the missing girl," Gibbs clarified, "could see her house from your backyard."

"Well, there's nothing but a field and some old ore sites behind the house but you're welcome to do whatever you need."

Gibbs nodded and thanking the lady, returned to the van. He still needed to hear what Callie and the other agents had to say before he began any search. Callie joined Gibbs and filled him on her findings.

"Mrs. Godfrey says she did see someone with Mason yesterday afternoon. They played, out front, until around 5pm and then, she says the person left. She couldn't tell me if it was a boy or a girl but she did say she thought that they were wearing either pink or red."

Gibbs asked, "Did she see which way the other person went?"

"She said away from the street, like they were headed behind the house." Callie finished, her stomach rumbling to punctuate the conversation.

"When did you eat last?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Callie shrugged, "Last night, after we got in."

Gibbs shook his head, "You know better." He accused.

Taking his phone, he punched Tony's number on the speed dial. "Where are you two?"

Tony replied, "Just finished the second interview, Boss. Both alibis' check out. We'll be at Mason's house in thirty minutes."

"Stop and grab some burgers before you show up. I'm tired of listening to Harris' stomach growl." And Gibbs hung up with a menacing glance at Callie.

She sat down on the steps of the van as Gibbs walked around the Lange/Quimby home. Tony and McGee showed up thirty minutes later, food in tow. Gibbs pitched a burger to Callie. He watched as she moistened her lips and closed her eyes at the sight of food, trying to keep her stomach from reacting. Quickly opening the burger, hoping she hadn't been observed, she picked some of the bread from the bun and a few bites of the meat but couldn't quite bring herself to eat the whole thing. After she wrapped up the burger and tried to hide what she hadn't finished, she looked up to lock gazes with Gibbs. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and then walked off to join McGee and DiNozzo where they ate, sitting on the back of the car. Callie quickly grabbed another bottle of water from their cooler in the back of the van and downed it. This day just kept getting worse.

* * *

It was now nearly 2pm. Lisa Burkhart had been missing for approximately twenty hours. The four agents began searching the field behind young Mason's home. McGee found the first piece of real evidence in the case, Lisa's pink and white bow. Taking pictures and then bagging the bow, the agents began to look again. Callie was the first to find one of the ore sites Mrs. Lange had mentioned. The mine looked like something out of an Old West movie, with boards hammered haphazardly across the face and 'Keep Out' in big, black letters painted across the front. Shining a flashlight into the opening, she looked for any type of movement but found nothing. The four agents had covered the field, making it all the way across to the fence that separated Lisa's parent's subdivision from the overgrown field. The only thing they had found was the bow. Their search back to the Lange house still turned up nothing.

Sitting back at the van, Gibbs gave the order, "Tony, call in a Search and Rescue Team. We need dogs."

He hesitated before asking, "Boss, do you want cadaver dogs, too?"

"Did I say cadaver dogs, DiNozzo?" he snapped.

"No, Boss, SRT. On it." And, walking away, Tony made the call.

Turning to McGee, "Tim, I want you to take the hair bow to the Commander's house. Let's make sure it really is Lisa's. Also, check and see if he's received any kind of communiqué. And, while you're at it, follow up with the computer bug you planted. I want to be sure nothing's happened."

"On it, Boss," And Tim took the sedan and the evidence bag with the bow and headed back to the Burkhart's home.

"What about me, L.J.?" Callie asked.

Gibbs turned an eye on Harris. "You sit there and try, again, to eat that burger." Before she could speak, he said, "I don't know what's up with you, Harris, but you've just about taxed my patience to the limit today. Don't make me tell you again. Eat!" And Gibbs stomped off.

Pulling her hamburger out of her pocket, Callie opened it up and picked again at the bread and meat but still couldn't stand to eat more than a few bites. This time, she threw it away.

* * *

It was 6 pm when the dogs finally arrived at the field. Two dogs, one bloodhound, one German Sheppard, began sniffing their way around the open area. Callie and Tony walked around the old mine entrance, trying to find anything that would indicate Lisa Burkhart had gone exploring, but neither one could find so much as a strand of fiber. They made one more cursory pass through Mason's backyard and still turned up nothing. McGee had returned with confirmation that the bow did belong to the little girl but there was still no ransom demand and nothing to cause any suspicion on the Commander's computer. Sitting on the steps of the van, Callie looked up to where Tony was leaning against the back.

"I don't get this, Tony."

"What?"

"Why we're still involved." She clarified and then continued, "We've searched every inch of this field and found nothing. The dogs are chasing their tails. There's been no ransom and no contact with the Commander or his family. Gibbs knows better than this. This isn't now nor should it ever have been an NCIS jurisdictional case."

Had Callie been feeling better, she probably would have noticed when Tony's position shifted from casual to a more attentive pose. She looked up to figure out why he hadn't responded at the same time she heard an ominously quiet voice respond, "Is that so, Agent Harris?"

Tony saw Callie close her eyes, willing the death blow to just come and not be prolonged. He glanced quickly to Gibbs, hoping to beg a reprieve but the pure anger that radiated from his gaze stopped the words in his throat.

"Leave us, Agent DiNozzo," the command was given in Gibbs best gunnery sergeant tone.

He wanted to reach out and give Callie some sort of positive affirmation but for Tony to do that would be to countermand a Gibbs order. Callie opened her eyes and looked at Tony, willing him away from the scene that was about to play out. Before Gibbs could tell him a second time, DiNozzo turned on his heel and left.

Callie stood slowly. She had always been the shortest one in the room. At five foot two, Harris had always had to make up for her height with her wits and sense of humor. For only the second time in her adult life did she wish she were taller. At six foot, Gibbs was imposing. His anger made him seem taller and Callie shrank from the tone.

"Special Agent Harris, we've had this conversation once before but it seems you're in need to hear it again. But let me warn you, if I ever feel the need to do it a third time, not only will you be off this team but I will personally see to it that you're done with NCIS."

Not chancing that he wanted a reply, Callie stood there quietly as Gibbs continued, "What is my official title, Special Agent Harris?"

"Special Agent in Charge." She answered quietly.

"That's correct, Special Agent _in Charge_. And that means, Agent Harris that I get to make the decisions. That I call the shots. That a case is not complete until I'm satisfied with the resolution. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she again answered quietly.

"So, Agent Harris, just because we haven't had a demand, doesn't mean we won't get one. And so, Agent Harris, just because the dogs haven't found anything yet, doesn't mean they won't." Gibbs was walking around Callie like a drill instructor as he bit out his statement, "And so, Agent Harris, just because you don't think it's an NCIS investigation, means less than nothing because you're not here to think. You're here to follow my orders."

"Yes, sir," Callie again spoke quietly.

"I promised we would find this girl and, one way or another, we will. So until I'm satisfied, this remains an NCIS open case." Callie nodded her agreement, "Now, is there anything else you need help to understand, Agent Harris?"

"No, sir, Special Agent Gibbs." Callie replied quietly.

"Then get your ass back out there and start looking and don't come back here until I call you in." Gibbs finished and pointed towards the field where the sounds of the searching dogs could still be heard.

"Yes, sir," And Callie left on a run.

Tony had been watching the interaction between Callie and Gibbs. Give the little redhead her due, she never flinched in the face of what Tony could see was a pretty sharp dressing down from the Special Agent in Charge. When Gibbs finally dismissed her, Callie double timed it to the field. DiNozzo could care less what Gibbs would do. Someone he cared about was in trouble and he was going to check on her. He was also, he figured, about to shine some light on why this case cut a nerve with Gibbs.

"You okay?" Tony intercepted her.

"I've been better." She replied quietly, falling into pace beside the Senior Agent.

"Callie, I'm going to ask you a question that's going to seem like a non sequitur but humor me, will you? Give me an answer."

She looked into Tony's face and nodded as he continued, "How many times has Gibbs been married?"

"He's been divorced three times," Callie answered automatically, "so, three times."

Tony shook his head, "Yes and no. He's been divorced three times, you're right there. He's been married four times." And Tony let that sink in.

"Before Paris?"

"Yeah, when he was a sniper in Desert Storm. He was married and he had a kid."

They had been walking together when Callie stopped and looked up into Tony's concerned face. "And let me guess, it's a girl."

Tony nodded, "It was a girl. His first wife and daughter were killed."

Callie dropped her head at the news, "Oh, hell, DiNozzo."

"I'm sorry, Cal, I thought you knew. And cases like this…"

"Cases like this are a chance to make up for not being there," Callie finished for Tony. "Good god, can my day get any worse?"

Tony put an arm around her, "Look at it this way, it's almost over." And he hugged her as they continued to walk the field.

Gibbs had watched her leave. There was something not quite right about Callie. He knew she was sick but he'd been around her before when she was ill and she'd performed better than she had today. Normally, she was shrewd about what she did and careful about what she expressed. The fact that she was distracted was not lost on the boss. Watching as Tony intercepted the agent, pieces of a puzzle started to snap together. He looked again, hard, at the two agents and their interaction. If he was right, he was going to neuter Anthony DiNozzo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs called the team in an hour later. McGee drove the sedan back to the NCIS garage. At Gibbs instruction, he had called Abby to get her back to the lab. He wanted the bow they had found in the field tested for any trace.

Tony and Gibbs were driving the van back. Still smarting from her dressing down with Gibbs and, for the second time in two days, hiding from the man, Callie opted for the jump seat in the rear. When they made it into the garage, Tony let her out of the back. Grabbing the bow from McGee and in a weary voice, she announced, "I'll get this to Abby." And the elevator closed.

Once inside Abby's lab, Callie finally let her emotions go. Grabbing a tissue from a nearby box, Abby thrust it at the older woman.

"So, bad day?" Abby asked nonchalantly.

"Geez, Abs, I don't think I've ever had one much worse. Everything I say is wrong. I can't keep anything down. I can't eat anything. My emotions are on this god-awful roller coaster ride. My gut's tied up in knots a sailor would be proud of. I've pissed off Gibbs and I may be pregnant. What the hell else can go wrong?"

"Let's start with Gibbs. What did you do to him?" Abby tried reason because, if Callie were pregnant, this type of stress and anxiety would create bigger problems.

"I had no idea he'd been married with a kid." Callie's response was blunt.

Abby nodded, "Guess we all thought you'd known him long enough but then, guess we should have remembered that Director Sheppard was surprised when that came out, too. I'm sorry about that one, Cal. It probably could have been avoided."

"Not your fault, Abby. The bigger problem is I mouthed off when I shouldn't have. If I had kept my thoughts to myself, it wouldn't have been an issue. My mouth oftentimes overloads my butt."

Abby smiled at the colloquialism. The lab tech's background from Louisiana often paralleled Callie's Texas upbringing.

"And, I can probably help you on the pregnant thing, too." Abby supplied.

"Really, how are you planning to do that?"

She handed Callie a specimen jar, "Go pee in the cup, Callie."

"Abby, I can go to the corner drug store and get a pregnancy test."

Abby turned on her, "Yes, you can, and the results may or may not be accurate. I can run the exact same test that the doctor would do right here in the safety and security of the lab. And you'll know, without a doubt, that the final outcome will be correct."

"Abby, Gibbs wants you to run trace and you're already here after hours," Callie began.

"Cal, let me do this for you, please?"

She looked at Abby and then at the specimen jar and then back to Abby. The Goth-girl smiled, "Go pee in the cup, Callie." And she turned the agent forcibly towards the door. Cup in hand, Callie started out only to stop and turn back to Abby. Gathering the taller girl (only because of her boots) in a bear hug, Harris whispered, "Thanks, Abs." And then Callie ran for the bathroom.

* * *

Gibbs watched Harris leave and then looked to the other two agents. "McGee, go check the Commander's computer again. Let's see what he's up to tonight and make sure we've got no reason to suspect him of any wrong doing."

McGee nodded and headed up to the bullpen to begin his work. Gibbs turned to DiNozzo, "Tony, you're with me."

Tony had been quiet most of the drive from the field, respecting the mood that Gibbs had suddenly found himself in. For once, he was not the object of the man's anger and he couldn't figure a way to deflect it from Callie without sounding like a boyfriend sticking up for a girlfriend. So, DiNozzo was surprised when the Boss used that particular tone of voice on him.

Gibbs had let Tim go up and send the elevator back down. Once inside, Gibbs let it climb between floors before throwing on the brake and turning on DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo, I told you that as long as your relationship with Harris didn't spill over into work there wouldn't be a problem."

Tony was instantly on guard, "Yeah, Boss, so?"

"So, you've got a problem and you better start explaining."

"Uh, Boss, you're going to have to be a little more clear cause I'm not getting anything." Tony was completely in the dark.

"DiNozzo! Is Callie pregnant?"

"What?" Tony asked incredulously, "Callie? Pregnant?"

"Yes, DiNozzo. She's got all the signs. Sickness, fatigue, won't eat, easily distracted. So is she?"

Tony leaned back against the elevator wall and turned a stricken look on Gibbs. Callie pregnant?

"Boss, I don't…"

"Tony, don't tell me you don't know."

"Boss, I've never been around anyone pregnant. I've worked with mostly male partners my professional career and the ones that were married didn't come in discussing their wives morning sickness with a single man."

Gibbs could understand how Tony might not have a clue. He was prepared to give the younger man some slack until he watched Tony melt.

"Holy hell, Gibbs, what am I going to do? I mean, if Callie is pregnant."

"Well, DiNozzo, if she is, you can't un-ring the bell. You'll just have to deal with it."

Tony slid down the elevator wall, his knees bent and head down as the gravity of the situation hit him. Gibbs was surprised at Tony's reaction and knew, now, there was something more at stake.

"How am I going to be a dad?" Tony asked quietly. "I don't know the first thing about how to do it right."

"Tony," Gibbs knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You know as much about being a father as most of us do when you find out the first time." He had tried to make it light but Tony's childhood quickly got in the way.

"Gibbs, I can't do this. Look at the example I've had." Tony's tone was disgusted.

Jethro's voice was firm as he responded, "Tony, it's that example that will show you the exact right way to be a father. You will succeed because you won't want to repeat his mistakes. Besides, Callie and I, we won't let you make his mistakes."

"You'd be there?" Tony looked up into the Senior Agent's eyes.

"Hell, yes. This will be my godchild. You better bet I'll be there." He grabbed Tony by the arm and made him stand up, "But, before you start making plans, you might want to go talk to the mother. She's got some pretty opinionated ways about her."

"Don't I know it." Tony smiled. Gibbs flipped the switch, sending the elevator back to the evidence locker and the garage. If Callie was anywhere, she'd be there. Before the doors could open, Tony stopped the elevator and looked to his boss and mentor.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"If I can succeed as a father, it will be for another reason you didn't mention."

"Yeah, Tony? What's that?"

"I will succeed as a father because of the example I've had on how to succeed as a man. Because of you." And Tony flipped the switch, opening the doors to the garage. He was out and gone before Gibbs could respond.


	6. Chapter 6

When she heard the elevator door, Callie knew instantly it would be Tony. He quietly walked beside her and then dropped to the floor next to her. Taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, he turned towards his partner; the word suddenly taking on a new meaning in DiNozzo's mind.

"So, something you want to tell me?" Tony asked, leaning in and putting his other hand possessively across Callie's stomach.

She looked up into his smiling eyes and handsome face, "Abby?"

"No," he said quietly, knowing this was going to set her off, "Gibbs."

"Oh, hell. That's just great." She hung her head but Callie didn't let go. She leaned in closer to Tony, "He want my resignation now or later?"

"Actually, he just wants to know if you're okay."

"Really?"

"Really. He figured it out back at the Lange house. Sorry I wasn't that astute."

Callie laughed, "Don't be. Abby had to explain it to me."

They shared a laugh as Tony said, "You okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You can't be pregnant and be a field officer." Tony watched Callie's reaction closely as the words sunk in.

"Well, I don't guess I have to be pregnant," she ventured, wondering where Tony stood on the subject of an unwanted pregnancy. She found out very quickly.

"Sorry, Miss Harris, wrong answer. If you are pregnant, and it's my child, which I'm guessing it is, you will have to resign yourself to carrying it to term. If you don't want the baby after that, we'll make arrangements." Tony's voice had taken a cold, hard edge.

Callie put a hand to his face and drew him close, "Nothing will give me greater pleasure in this world than to be the mother of Anthony DiNozzo's child."

His face lit, "You mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it." Callie answered.

"You'd walk away from the job." Tony was a little surprised.

"And not think twice," Callie confirmed.

Tony was overjoyed. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to fight her on carrying a pregnancy to term. These were things that had never come up in their relationship, a child being the farthest thing from their minds. Now, faced with the reality, they had a whole new frontier to explore.

"We can get married," he added.

"And really screw things up? I don't think so," Callie teased and then added, "It's just not something I expect."

"But you expect me to help raise this kid, right?" Panic edged Tony's voice.

"Absolutely! Dirty diapers, three a.m. feedings, spit up. The whole works, Anthony DiNozzo or I'll kick your ass." He smiled as Callie asked, "So, boy or girl?"

"Girl, absolutely."

"Really? Why?"

Tony was animated as he replied, "Are you kidding? A girl that I can ride on my shoulders; buy frilly, nonsensical things; take to a father-daughter dance. Dress her as a fairy or a princess? Without a doubt, little girl."

Callie smiled, "Now see, I was thinking boy."

"Really? Why?" Tony turned the question back on her.

"A boy to follow in his father's footsteps of a two sport, Division I athlete. Or, maybe, just to play catch with. Teach him all the finer things in life so he can impress the young ladies as he matures."

Tony thought for a few minutes before replying, "No, definitely a girl. I can read to her. Oh, and this opens up a whole new genre of movies to watch."

Callie smiled, "Of course, Tony, movies. And what movies are you going to watch with little Princess DiNozzo?"

Tony liked the sound of that, "Let's see: _The Princess Bride, Mulan_," Callie nodded at his choices, "Oh, and maybe _Alice in Wonderland_."

Callie smiled and put her head on Tony's shoulder, letting everything they had just discussed sink in. She was pleased he was excited about the possibility, which relieved some of the anxiety she had been experiencing earlier. Concerns about Tony's relationship with his father colored some of his outlooks. Callie had seen this firsthand. She hoped him suddenly being thrust in the role of father wouldn't be a problem.

As they sat in amiable silence, a thought flashed through Callie's head. Sitting up suddenly, she looked at Tony, "_Alice in Wonderland._"

"Yeah," Tony said, "Probably the Disney animated classic. I'll have to make sure the new Johnny Depp one isn't too much of an acid trip."

"No," Callie slapped him, "That's it. That's why we can't find Lisa Burkhart. She's down the rabbit hole."

"OK, does being pregnant mean you make no sense?" Tony looked at her, worried.

Callie stood, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him up after her. "I think I know where Lisa Burkhart is. Come on." And she ran to the elevator, Tony close behind.

* * *

They hit the bullpen floor from the elevator with Callie calling, "Tim, can you get me a topographical map of the field behind Mason's house?"

Tim jumped at Callie's voice but answered, "Yeah, hold on." And began punching buttons. On the screen, the map flashed up,.

"You got something?" Gibbs rounded the area, coffee cup in hand.

"Callie thinks she does," Tony supplied.

She walked up to the map, pointer in hand. "A lot of times these ore mines would drill weep holes out and around the main entrance to the shaft. They would use them to pump in extra oxygen or as a punch hole in the event the shaft collapsed. They would serve as a way to get into the miners if they got trapped."

Gibbs, Tony and Tim were gathered around the map, watching Callie's illustration, "They're supposed to fill up the holes when the mines get closed, but they don't always keep an accurate record and who's going to check on an operation that's out of business. Tim, can you…" Callie started, only to have McGee jump back to the computer and start punching in the data before she could finish. The next image popped up immediately.

"How can you be sure she walked across the field?" Tony played devil's advocate with Callie.

"Look, this little girl's a tomboy. She wasn't scared about the walk. She knew she could make it and her mom be none the wiser," Callie argued.

"Vector a path from the boy's home to her home." Gibbs instructed. "Now, can you add in where you found the hair bow, McGee?" Punching in the information, five sink holes showed up in the path. One of those might hold their missing girl.

"What are you waiting on? Go get back in the truck. We're not letting her spend another full day out there alone." Gibbs ordered.

The three of them, with new pep in their step, headed for the elevator. Gibbs grabbed Callie's arm on her way by. "That's good wor…"

She put her hand over his mouth to stop him, "If she's there and we find her, alive, tell me then."

Gibbs smiled under her hand and nodded. Heading for the elevator, Jethro realized, that sounded more like the Callie Harris he knew and loved.


	7. Chapter 7

They were back at the Lange house. Not bothering to ask, Gibbs had driven the truck past the house and into the field. The four agents had exited quickly. Using a GPS coordinator with his Blackberry, McGee quickly mapped the area and got them in the vicinity of what they hoped would be Lisa Burkhart's location. The darkness necessitated flashlights and slow deliberate movement.

"Careful," Gibbs called, "if these holes are not covered up, I don't need any of you having to be dragged out either."

They positioned themselves around the area, calling Lisa's name as they searched, flooding the ground with as much light as they could. It was Gibbs who called, "Come on, Lisa, wake up! We need you to help us!"

McGee froze in his tracks, listening intently. "I've got something."

Tony and Callie, followed closely by Gibbs, joined the Probie. Gibbs pointed to Callie and she got down on her stomach and leaned over the edge of one of the sink holes. Shining a light down, she saw the small, shivering body of the little girl.

"Lisa? Lisa, honey, can you hear me? Look up here," Callie coaxed.

The dirty, tear stained face turned into the light. Callie smiled brightly, "Hey, there, Lisa! My name's Callie and these are my friends."

When Callie had called down and shined the light, the three men took positions, similar to Harris, around the hole. As they peered in at the frightened child, Callie shined the light on their faces as she introduced them.

"This is Tim, Tony and Gibbs. We're going to get you out of there, okay?"

For the first time, Lisa responded, her voice weepy, "Is my mommy and daddy up there, too?"

Gibbs looked at McGee as Callie answered, "Not yet, darlin', but my friend, Tim, is going to go get them right now. Okay? That way, they'll be here when you get out."

"Okay," was the whispered response.

While Callie kept up a stream of banter with the little girl, the guys went to the van. "McGee, go get the parents and call 9-1-1. We'll need an ambulance as soon as she's out."

"On it, Boss."

Tony was busy grabbing rappelling ropes and harnesses, along with blankets, a first aid kit and extra lights out of the back of the Mobile Investigative Unit. Gibbs grabbed part of the gear and together they headed back to Callie and Lisa. McGee left in the truck to go get the parents.

Tony caught Callie's eye, holding up the blanket, before he lay back down near the mouth of the hole.

"Lisa, I want you to cover your head, okay? My friend, Tony here, he's going to drop a blanket down for you. As soon as you get it, open it up and cover up with it okay?"

"Okay, Callie."

Tony dropped the blanket and the little girl followed Callie's instructions as soon as it hit.

"Now, Lisa, I need to know a few things. Are you hurt?"

"My foot won't turn," she answered simply, becoming a little less weepy the longer Callie worked with her.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No, Callie, that's all. But, could I have a light? It's really dark down here."

Callie smiled at the request. "You bet, baby. Cover up your head so I don't bonk it."

She watched as Lisa followed her instructions. Grabbing a smaller penlight from his backpack, Tony dropped it almost directly in the little girl's lap. As soon as she felt it hit, Lisa uncovered her head and grabbed it, turning it on to give more light in the bottom of the hole. Gibbs immediately saw the little girl's right foot, twisted at an odd angle. Whoever went down to get Lisa would have to try to set the injury before she could be moved.

"Lisa, my friends and I, we're going to move away just for a little bit so we can figure the best way to get you out. Understand?"

"You're not leaving me, are you?" The child's voice asked fearfully.

"No way, baby. We've found you. We're not leaving you." Callie replied emphatically.

Joining the two men in the conversation, Callie asked, "Okay? What do we do?"

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Boss, I mountain climb and rappel regularly but, honestly, I think I'm too big to get down there with her. And I can't guarantee that setting up a traditional rig won't bring the whole side of this shaft down on both of us." He answered seriously.

"That leaves you, Red." Gibbs smiled.

Shaking her head, Callie answered, "Don't call me that." And then snatched the harness from Tony's hand and began buckling up before she could reconsider.

As Gibbs helped her get ready, he asked, "You okay to do this?"

Callie read the look and the real question being asked, "Today, I'm fit for duty. Tomorrow might be a different story. I can't say for sure."

Gibbs gave her a curt nod and finished buckling her into the harness. Tony had taken the opportunity to look around the area a little longer. Coming back to the two agents, he said, "I think we can lower you down, Cal, like a rope and pulley. We just run the rope through the buckle and clip here and with Gibbs and me on opposite sides of the shaft, we'll let you down, nice and easy."

Tony was threading the rope through Callie's harness as he spoke. She had stuffed her pockets with medical tape and splints, a bottle of water and an extra flashlight. Slipping on a pair of leather gloves, just a bit too big for her hands, she looked at the two most important men in her life.

"You drop me, there'll be hell to pay. Got it?"

They smiled as Callie sat down by the hole and called to Lisa, "Okay, Lisa, I need you to cover up your head with the blanket and don't look up. When I'm down there, I'll move the blanket, okay?"

"Okay, Callie," was the muffled response as Lisa pulled the blanket over her head to cover it from the falling dirt and debris Callie was sure to knock loose.

Shimmying over the edge and taking a deep breath, she felt the two men tighten up the tension in the rope preparing to take her weight. Thinking that this was, by far, one of the stupidest things she'd ever done, Harris grasped the harness and dropped into nothing.

Tony and Gibbs took Callie's weight easily and slowly began letting the slack out of the rope, dropping the agent by bits deeper into the shaft. After what seemed like an eternity, Callie felt solid ground under her feet and called up to the guys that she had made it. Kneeling down on one knee, she uncovered the little girl and smiled into the face of Lisa Burkhart.

"Hey, there, sweetheart. Let's get you ready to get out of here, okay?"

"Okay," and the tears fell fresh from the child's eyes.

As she worked on Lisa, Callie explained everything she was doing, First, preparing the splint and wrapping the girl's leg so it wouldn't move, Harris gave the bottle of water to Lisa to keep her occupied. She drank it thirstily. Next, Callie wrapped her as securely as possible in the blanket before wrapping the harness straps around her, hoping the thickness of the cover would keep her from bumping too hard on the walls as the men pulled her back to safety.

As she worked, Callie asked the little girl a question. "Lisa, did you hear the doggies barking earlier today?"

"Yes, ma'am." Was the reply.

"Why didn't you call out?"

The little girl looked at Callie with big, wide eyes. "I didn't know what they were doing. And, besides, I'm afraid of doggies."

Callie chuckled and continued readying Lisa for her excursion back up the airshaft.

Above, Tony and Gibbs waited for Callie's signal. They were alerted to help when the sounds of the siren and a big vehicle jumping the curb greeted them. Lisa's parents were out of the van almost before it stopped.

Gibbs cautioned the Commander and his wife to stay back. Tim directed the ambulance to another spot close by to prepare for Lisa but not close enough to collapse the fragile weep hole.

"What can I do, Agent Gibbs?" The distraught Commander asked.

Gibbs smiled, "Just be ready to pull her to you. I think my agent's got her about ready." He looked down the hole, "Right, Harris?"

"She's ready, guys. Take it easy." Callie responded.

DiNozzo and Gibbs took the rope and began pulling the slack. As Lisa began to rise up, Callie helped to keep her steady as far as her short frame would allow. A small bundle suddenly appeared near the edge of the shaft.

"Lisa, it's Daddy. Give me your hand, honey," The Commander's gentle voice called to his daughter.

Lisa moved the blanket that Callie had draped over her face and reached out for her dad. Gibbs and Tony pulled the ropes closer to the edge and the three of them hauled in the little girl.

Commander Burkhart held his crying daughter closely as he began to undo the harness and ropes that secured her. Gibbs watched, remembering times he had held Kelly close because of skinned knees and ouchies. From his vantage point, Tony watched the byplay of father and daughter which only reinforced how he felt. If he and Callie were about to bring a child into the world, he prayed it would be a sweet, beautiful, redheaded girl.

The EMT's came to the Commander and helped carry the injured child to the back of the ambulance to check her more closely. Her mother, who had been watching tearfully, was reunited with her daughter as well. Tim moved closer to Gibbs and DiNozzo, uncomfortable with being part of the family's reunion.

Callie waited patiently at the bottom of the shaft. Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped when the harness dropped by her side. Looking up at a smiling Tony, "You ready or you want to stay down there a little longer?"

"No, I'm ready. Give me a few minutes to buckle back in."

"Take all the time you need. We're not going anywhere." He continued to smile at his partner as he watched her struggle back into the safety harness. Callie also noticed, for the first time, the little girl's book bag. Looking inside, she laughed at the baseball and glove, tied with pink and white ribbons. Callie grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder.

The Commander had left his daughter in the care of her mother and the medics. He had to do something to help these people who had reunited his family. He knelt close to the Agent in Charge, "Maybe I could take the rope this time, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs smiled, "You bet, Commander." And Jethro moved aside to let the younger men handle Callie's weight.

"Ready, Rojo?" Tony called.

"Yes and stop calling me that." Was the reply from the bottom of the shaft.

They began pulling the female agent to the top. Callie thought coming up went much quicker than going down. Once her head cleared the edge, it was a smiling Gibbs whose hand was extended. She grabbed a hold and was hauled, unceremoniously, onto the ground next to the Senior Agent. Leaning back against him, the Commander spoke again, "I'll never be able to thank you enough, Agent Gibbs."

Offering the book bag that Callie had brought up with her, Jethro answered, "Just doing our job, Commander. Now, go take care of your daughter." Gibbs smiled as the Commander nodded again, took the bag and left on a dead run to join his family.

Gibbs reached around and began helping Callie undo the buckles and climbing harness. He could tell by looking at her that she had drawn on the last of her physical reserves for the trek down and up the ventilation shaft. Her hands shook from fatigue as she tried to help but DiNozzo pushed them out of the way with a light slap as he undid the rest of the harness. He watched as Harris leaned back into the hug of her close friend and mentor, not unlike Lisa had with her father, drawing on Gibbs' comfort to buoy her.

Ruffling her hair like a small child, Gibbs leaned in and whispered, "Now can I say it?"

Callie only smiled and nodded.

"That's good work, Harris. Very good work."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the ambulance left the Lange house, Gibbs team had been working the Burkhart case 24 hours straight. Lisa Burkhart had a broken foot and was slightly dehydrated but she was alive. They had taken her to the hospital only as a precaution.

Once the agents returned to the Navy yard, Jethro had shooed them off, telling the three not to return until the following day. Paperwork would wait. After making sure they all followed instructions, Gibbs saw no reason why he should be the only one to stay, so he headed home as well.

It was after 1pm when he heard the footsteps overhead. He was working in the basement on yet another boat, a tape of Kelly playing the piano in the background. He shut it off as soon as he saw DiNozzo on the steps.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Gibbs questioned as he watched DiNozzo descend.

He shrugged as he answered, "Don't know, Boss. Guess I was restless." And he dropped down on the platform between two staves of the boat's frame.

"Where's Callie?"

"Oh, she's at my place, sacked out in the middle of the bed. She was totally spent. Between the stress of the last few days and the toll the food poisoning took on her, she'll still be asleep this time tomorrow."

Gibbs didn't miss the confession and the tone with which it was said, "Food poisoning, huh? You're sure?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, Abs called us on the way home with the test results."

"Abby, really? Didn't think the girls were that close."

Tony smiled, "Apparently closer than they've let on."

"But this is good, right, DiNozzo?" Gibbs queried, using his interrogation skills on the younger man.

"Of course it is, Gibbs. It means Callie doesn't have to give up her job as a field agent."

"Right," Jethro encouraged as he walked closer to Tony.

"And, I mean, it's not like we planned this. We're still young and having a baby is a big responsibility."

"Uh huh."

"And, we shouldn't just jump into a major life changing decision like that because of an accident. It should be something we both want and agree on and are ready to do."

"Uh huh."

"And, you know, Callie and me, we're still really not that far along in our relationship. There's a lot of stuff we don't know about each other. A number of things we've never even really discussed."

"Uh huh. So what's the problem?" Gibbs was standing directly in front of the younger man. He had read the body language as Tony continued to speak. He knew the dam was about to break.

"Well, my head knows all of this but my heart keeps saying something different."

Looking up at Gibbs for the first time, directly into the older man's kind face, a single tear escaped.

"Yeah, DiNozzo? What's your heart say?"

As Gibbs pulled Tony into a bear hug, he heard him sob, "It wants to know why it feels like I lost something really special, Jethro?"


End file.
